


【HA】在那之后的日常、疯狂及离别

by Lushimatsu



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Confessions, Developing Friendships, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushimatsu/pseuds/Lushimatsu
Summary: Hank McCoy在第一次见到Alex Summers时，并没有想过自己的人生会有这么大的转变。
Relationships: Alex Summers & Scott Summers, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique (mention), Sean Cassidy & Alex Summers
Kudos: 3





	1. Before First Class

**Author's Note:**

> ※人物属于原作及电影、成山的花式OOC属于我。  
> ※第一战、逆转未来、天启提及，主要照着新三部曲时间线走。  
> ※私设有，魔改剧情有。  
> ※基本清水无差，私心偏HA。
> 
> *全文约14k字，我的第一个10k献给了HA。

Bozo。

那绝对不是Hank McCoy喜欢听见的称号，虽然从求学阶段他就被取过许多不同的绰号，像是书呆子、田鸡、怪咖...但没有一个像"Bozo"这样的词让他感到烦躁— —脾气好如Hank，他当然不会为了这点小事和自己的队友兼朋友(他也不确定对方到底是怎么看这事的，反正没什么比「不，我们不是朋友」还要更糟了，对吧?)Alex Summers翻脸——但当对方轻佻地笑着说出这个词时，他却怎么样也无法向对方生气，当然，这不代表他不会向对方抗议，不过这并没有什么实质作用。

 _或许是被嘲笑惯了吧，毕竟我本来就称不上"正常"_ ，他说服自己。

Alex Summers有着强大的力量，Hank从他们在CIA地下休息室第一次见面的那晚就见识过了*。他被点名时有些慌张，甚至有些腼腆的说着——噢，原谅他这么形容，因为Alex看起来真不像是会为这种事慌乱的人，方才的调笑、前后的反差让Hank的一向客观消失地无影无踪——「呃，其实我不能在这里...在这里表演我的能力。」

最后他还是妥协，站到了外头，在大家的注视下不小心把雕像拦腰截断。看着燃烧的雕像，他抿着唇，有些不好意思的朝那边望回来，Hank回过神来，只有不知做何反应的他愣愣地看着对方，其他人则从惊讶中回神的拍着手，笑得开心。

在Charles和Erik找到并集结他们后，他便听说了他的故事，即便他们认识还不到两个礼拜——Alex Summers与他想像中的不同，虽然对自己没几句好话，但却是个无可救药的好人，因明白自己的能力有多危险而提出了单独监禁的要求，宁愿把自己逼疯在狭小、冰冷又阴暗的牢房里也不愿失控而伤害到其他人。

 _噢，我还有要求防爆呢。_ 他有些自嘲的笑着说，那时狱警也是用同样的话嘲讽他。不过现在他语气很轻松，像从来没发生过、也从来都没有对他造成影响， _不然我怕我把他们的房门炸掉。_

那个时候他们都还很年轻，而Alex就和每一个青少年一样，毫不掩饰的锋芒、尚未褪去的幼稚、有些过分的固执和拒人于千里之外的恶习，短而俐落的金发和如天空般蓝的双眸让他看起来比实际年纪再更小一些。皱起的眉头、鲜明的怒意就像是本能的防卫机制般在好看的面容上驻足——因此他看起来一直都很不开心，直到后来Hank才知道那只是他笨拙的自我防卫，恶言相向也是——但当他笑起来时，眼神里的凶狠又消失的无影无踪，浅蓝色的双眸就如同阳光照在平静的海面上波光粼粼，即便只是挑起眉和勾起嘴角这种的简单动作在他身上也带着一种难以形容的美感。

这年纪的他应该去高中或大学、和好友出去鬼混、为了某个作业或报告而烦恼——反正怎么样都不该待在监狱里绝望，那双眼睛中的阴影也不该盖过湛蓝— —简而言之，他应该多笑笑的。

所以印象中Alex Summers难得的笑容是多么好看(千万别误会，他绝对没有一直盯着对方的脸看)经历过Darwin的死，他的自责与下定决心让他眼中的光芒更加明显。一开始在地下室的练习让他气馁了一阵子，还记得他准确射中Charles定的那个目标——正前方人形模特儿胸口的X记号——时，他瞪大的双眼及扬起的嘴角， _We did it!_ 无声的如此说着，只有在这时他才像个急于证明自己的孩子，眼中不只映着对自己重拾的信心，也流露出不容易察觉的感谢。

他难以想像对方从前到底都经历了什么才会因可以控制自己的能力而如此高兴——他和他不同，他明白"大脚"和大规模杀伤性的雷射光是不能相比的——但Hank也不自觉随对方露出了笑容。

「我还是Bozo吗?(Am I still a Bozo?)」*不太明白自己究竟是带着什么样的感情或期待着什么而如此提问，或许自己也是希望被认可，以此证明自己的价值吧——别，千万别误会，Charles并非没有给他信心，反之，他对每一个人都有信心，甚至有些过了头——说到底，这只是源自于他一直以来的自卑，想要平常对他态度不怎么好的Alex对自己刮目相看，借此满足他幼稚的虚荣心罢了。

当然，如果可以，也顺便别再以Bozo称呼自己了。

Alex有些惊讶的望着他，笑容却没有因此而褪色，「是的，Hank，你还是个Bozo——(Yes,Hank.You're still a Bozo.)」故意拉长了尾音，看见对方皱起的眉头和一闪而过的失望表情，他又笑得更欢了，「不过，干的好。(But nice job.)」*

走到对方面前，由于身高差Alex需要抬起头看着Hank，他伸出手拍拍对方的左肩——他下手很轻，和平常不同，甚至是有些太轻了，这样的感觉不像是被一个将要二十岁出头的男人的手触碰，反而像是更柔软、更美好的东西。午后阳光、涓细流水、纯白的羽毛被，他平时塞了各种物理和化学知识的脑子此时挤不出任何形容词来形容这样的感觉，即便他的文学造诣并不算差——带着笑意的表情像是在说着: _嘿，老兄，我只是在开玩笑。帮个忙，别那么在意好吗?_

 _好吧，我会考虑把这当成和解信号的。_ Hank站在原地愣愣地看着Charles和Alex并肩走出地下室的背影，不自觉的勾起了嘴角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1:实际上我不知道要怎么形容FC的那间屋子，更不确定那是不是在CIA的地下，反正我相信大家都懂。  
> *2:原谅我在后面加贴了原文，因为不管怎么样我都觉得中文表达不出我想要的感觉。  
> *3:呃，实际上Alex在电影里说这句话时没有笑，反而是很认真的朝Hank点了头。


	2. After First Class

在那之后他们花了大把时间把Charles的大宅改造成学校、在CIA和美国政府的调查中销声匿迹——呃，说实在的，这件事情做的不是那么好——Magneto闯进CIA带走了Emma Frost是件不争的事实，但Charles的配合与友善态度显然起了作用，他们还是防备着，但至少不再主动找麻烦了。

「...这是件好事。」他们两天前才刚完成学校的布置，Charles很仁慈的没有选在高度劳动的后几天去寻找那些尚未被发现的学生，这也是为什么Hank McCoy现在可以安稳地坐在他的实验室里，做他最擅长的发明及研究——上次失败的"改变外型"药物让他记取了教训，他不到五个小时就又做好了抑制药物，不用再以蓝色毛茸茸的样子面对其他人——但这依旧无法解释为何乐于嘲笑他的Alex Summers没有选择在外面训练、慢跑或是和Sean出去鬼混，而是坐在他的正前方，百般无聊地盯着他手上的动作，有一句没一句的试图搭话。

「包括Raven走了的这件事吗?」手撑着脸颊，Alex放松的脸部表情让他看起来更像个孩子，水蓝色的双眸往对方的方向瞥了一眼，随即移开视线。

Hank静静地看着对方换了个姿势，他朝Alex的脚瞥了一眼，显然，他搬来的椅子相较桌子有些太高了。 Hank在过去五分钟已经听见不下十次对方膝盖撞上实验桌的声音了，他很庆幸自己没有因此手滑打翻任何试剂。

看着对方没什么起伏的表情——嗯，他显然不在意这件事。他咳了声，试图把自己的注意力从那双缩在桌下显得有些委屈的腿上移开，「那是她的选择，当然是件好事。」

「你确定?」挑起眉，Alex眯起眼睛，他的眼神明显带有几分怀疑，「你看起来难过得要死。」

Alex的表情没有先前的嘲讽或是戏弄，等待回答的神情表明了他只是出于好意的关心——这点倒是让Hank挺庆幸的——自从打完那一场"战争"后他们就像是成为真正的好友般，Alex渐渐不再用伪装出来的坏脾气和尖酸刻薄的话语来自我防卫，一切似乎都走上了美好的道路。

「我当然确定了——我的意思是说，我没有难过，一点也不。」

听见对方的回答，Alex只是轻轻地皱了眉但没有追问，他接着耸耸肩，摆出了一个"Whatever."的表情后便撇开视线，摆弄起放在一旁的笔。

_现在他的表情丰富多了。_ 视线停在对方的侧脸，Hank出神地想着， _我到底看过他露出什么样的表情?_

对方说出嘲讽话语时勾起的嘴角，称不上是笑，习惯性眯起的眼睛让他看起来就像是个爱惹是生非的孩子；看着Darwin被自己的能量杀死，不留下一丝痕迹，愣在原地难以置信的表情；第四次差点炸了Charles地下室时有些自暴自弃皱起的眉头，紧紧攥着衣角，抿着下唇而不甘心的样子。

还有最惊险的那次——他和Hank被Azazel一同传送到高空，急速下坠的失重感让他有些慌张，出自于本能的朝对方伸出手，他大喊:「Beast!」那时突然想出来的代号在此时成了救命的信号，Hank并没有料想到Alex真的会这样叫他，只是伸长手下意识抓住了对方的手臂，得到了Alex一个不易察觉的感谢微笑。当然，这份感谢没有持续很久，因为他们马上就一起重重摔到美国船舰上。

「所以这个到底是干嘛的——嘿，你在走神吗?」沉默了半晌再次开口，移开盯着电子仪器的视线，发现Hank都没有反应的Alex有些疑惑的望向对方，他抬起手撑着头，又换了个姿势，「你真的没事吧?」

 _你看，他又撞到桌子了。_ 垂下眼帘，Hank后知后觉的意识到这件事，他有些自嘲的笑着摇头，在Alex更加疑惑的视线下再次拿起了方才被他闲置的实验器材，抬起头望着他。

「好了，Alex。你准备听一堂一点都不有趣的化学了吗?」他决定不去思索Alex到底为什么要一直坐在他对面、说着那些关心话语的理由了——说实话，对此他很感谢——反正他绝对不是来听一堂自然课的，是吧?


	3. Before Past

平静的日子并不会持续很久，当美国开始介入那个远在亚洲东南部的战争时Hank早就该知道了——他满足于和学生相处的生活，为孩子们上课其实很有趣的，也开始习惯没了Raven的日子，甚至连Alex和Sean讨人厌的取笑与绰号也变得无伤大雅——但直到强制征招令也来到Charles的学院时，他才后知后觉的想起他们从没有过所谓的"安乐"。

还年轻的导师全部被迫离开，孩子们也糊里糊涂的被送回家，剩下无处可去的他们找不到更好的方法，为国家效忠似乎是一个最好的选择。

就连Alex离开时也没有任何的抗拒，他站在门口换上那双他带来的旧靴子，回过头对他勾起了嘴角，蓝色的眼眸读不出多余的情绪，这番无所适从的失重感让Hank不知道自己究竟该带着什么样的表情望向对方，Alex到底对此是怎么想的?他愿意去思考，却没有多余的时间让他去理解。

「别那种表情，你知道我们会没事的。」站在一旁的Sean抽抽鼻子哼了几声，像是在赞同Alex的话，「帮我们照顾好教授。如果有办法，我们会写信回来的。」他摆着手露出了笑容，转过身离去的背影却没有一丝眷恋，踏出的脚步坚定的不可思议。他想起Erik说的，他们迟早都会成为战士，战争无法避免。或许他说的没错。 *

转眼间，整间学院只剩下行动不便的Charles和身为照顾者的Hank。这件事让Charles的精神和生理状况落到谷底，他又开始碰触许久不曾饮用的酒精、天天窝在房间里不愿意出来——同样的情况也发生在Hank身上，他几乎不离开实验室，有必要时他会走上楼提醒Charles吃药， _如果你有任何需要，我就在楼下，你知道的。_

他不知道他还能叫对方「教授」多久，又一次说出了不知重复几次的话语。对着已经放弃能力的Charles，Hank并没有期望得到不一样的回答。

自从上一次Charles踏出大宅已经是一个半月前的事了，他几近崩溃的把学院门牌扯了下来并摔在地上，Hank盯着那块门牌，思索着到底是哪里出了问题——如果Erik还在、如果Raven还在、如果孩子们都还在，如果Alex还在...战争带走了Charles珍视的一切，无论是哪一场战争——不知从何而起，他无法抑制的感到愤怒。

希望(Hope)，Charles曾经这么跟他们说着那个美好的未来，但怎么样都不是现在这个破碎的样子。

「Hank，他们都离开了。」

Charles如此开口时他才发现自己把刚刚的内心活动都说了出来，他的眼神黯淡，不再像是那个充满的希望及梦想的领导者，「我想你应该明白，你不必也待在这里的。」

学院关闭了，Erik暗杀总统，Raven不回来了，孩子们也走了，Alex和Sean都上了战场...Hank当然能明白对方的意思。

他从对方眼里看见了对从前的眷恋、看见了对现实的绝望——他不知道对方想起的是什么，也没有打算挽留迈步离去的教授。他仅仅是站在原地，试着让自己想起那些美好的回忆——Raven说服自己不要改变外貌时的真诚表情、Sean吊儿啷当说着大话的样子、Charles支持每个人的期待与希望、 Alex挑着眉扬起嘴角的灿烂笑容——这一切都始于那个改变自己人生的秋天，在他踏上古巴的海滩前的人生仅仅是已完成的剧本，自己只能照着那一个看不见尽头的结尾盲目前进。

直到危机结束，Charles又带给他新的机会，他留在大宅，撕掉那本不由他之手写出的剧本，让他发现自己其实也可以照着自己想要的方式过活、发现自己身边的同伴是多么珍贵、发现Alex Summers和他的姓氏一样，是个让人难以忘怀的灿烂夏日——他花了很多时间才了解这件事，却没机会再一次见到那一个美好夏日(Summer )。

_如果Alex还在的话...。_ 他忍不住如此假设，却不知道到底是为了让教授好过些，还是为了自己。

"Hey，Bozo。"

"其实我没想到可以这么快就写信回来。那个班长每天看起来都不太高兴，或许是他知道他管的全都是变种人所以才显得紧张兮兮的吧——噢，忘了说，他是普通人。你得看看他第一次看到Toad时的表情，那值得我笑一整个礼拜。"

"这里挺热的，下午的雨都会大到我听不见Sean在说什么，这很麻烦。除了每晚的固定检查之外好像也没什么值得抱怨的地方，毕竟这是战场对吧?不过我真的很不喜欢那个指挥官说话的嘴脸，也不喜欢抽血后头晕的感觉。Sean也同意我。"

"总而言之，我们在这没出什么事，目前来说。如果教授过的不错的话，替我们问声好。"

底部记着Aug. 26 1968，信上的字有些潦草，这很有Alex的风格。看的出来Sean想在上头补充些什么，但不是被Alex划掉了就是因沾上了水晕开而无法阅读，Hank反覆读把信读了三遍，确定自己什么也没遗漏后便把信收进了柜子里。

他并不打算把这件事告诉Charles，显然教授的状态并没有达到信中描述的"不错"。

他想写封回信——千头万绪从脑中闪过，他有很多事想告诉Alex，比如学院现在已经不再营运了、Charles就像是已经失去一切般的行尸走肉、Erik暗杀了总统，教授发现子弹转弯时的表情有多么生气及不可置信、Erik被捕后Raven有些时候会走回来看看，他能感觉到，却从来没有走进来和Charles好好谈谈。

他想和Alex说说那棵大树，他曾坐在底下看对方在步道上慢跑；他想和对方说说那些离开的孩子，Jennifer可以将任何物品变成她想要的样子、Lucas可以发射高破坏力的能量波*；他想告诉Alex没了他们的学院是多么的不完整，也想告诉他这个夏天到底多么糟糕——虽然事情多得无从下笔，但没道理只有坏消息，对吧?

他想说过去的日子有多美好，想说还有着大家的日子有多美好，也想说那个和对方一模一样的夏天到底有多美好。

_但那些终究都过去了。_ 泄气般的放下纸笔，最终他走到窗边坐下，初秋的气温显卓的降低，那几棵树木的叶片也渐渐转黄。 _希望你能快点回来。_ Hank垂下眼帘，想起信上标注的日期，后知后觉的发现夏天又结束了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *4:剧情需要，其实我根本不知道万万有没有说过这种话，不过感觉他会(?)  
> *5:演员梗，Alex的饰演者为Lucas Till，而Jennifer借用了大表姊的名字和(改编了一下的)能力。


	4. After Future

「你是野兽?真难以置信，大器晚成啊——教授在哪?」那个发型奇怪的男人正顶着门，说着一些Hank压根听不懂的话，「瞧你瘦不拉几的，还挺有力的。(You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid.)你确定你的身体里真的没有野兽?」

「这里没有教授。」尝试让自己的回答听起来决断些，他用力的把门压回去，「也没有野兽。」 _天，他力气怎么这么大?_

 _噢，好吧，他还是把门打开了。_ 被推开的门砸了一脸的Hank后知后觉的这么总结。一向精明的他也没去思考为何对方知道自己是"Beast"，只知道自己不能放任对方去打扰Charles。

「我说过了，学校已经关闭了，请你离开。」跟在男人后方，Hank将他拉住，在维持礼貌的前提下加重语气，「我都跟你说了，这里没有教授。」

「孩子。(Look,kid.)」他转过身面对Hank，突然转变的语气让Hank下意识感到不对劲，「你和我以后会成为好友，」他往Hank脸上打了一拳，「只是你现在还不知道而已。」

瞬间的疼痛在脸上炸开，Hank几乎是立刻往后仰倒，他把眼镜拔了下来，想客气的心已经彻底被消磨完了——和上次跟Charles对话时一样，他再次感到愤怒— —这驱使他又成了那个他不想面对的毛茸茸蓝色野兽。

经过几近混乱的对峙、对谈和解释，最后他们决定帮助Logan，Hank不知道Charles到底有没有相信对方的话，也不确定自己究竟是抱着什么样子的心态看待这事——Charles是为了Raven ，那自己呢?他依旧喜欢Raven，她很特别，但这是全部的理由吗?

起初他们都想变得"正常"，蓝色的外貌让她自卑，就如同那双大脚让他自我厌恶一样，Hank已经记不清到底是从哪里开始变得不同，原本有着相似想法并肩的他们开始分道扬镳。他不知道Erik到底说了什么，但Raven拾回了Hank从来都没有的自信。 Hank还记得他拿着"解药"时，对方恳求他不要隐藏自己的那个表情——她一直都很美，不论是蓝色的还是"正常"的她。他喜欢她，但Hank还是固执地坚持己见。

伴随着这一幕，这时他总会想起和大伙儿第一次见面的夜晚，Alex单手撑着头开自己能力玩笑时的表情、Raven不服气的回应、Sean和Darwin几乎岔气的笑声，还有Angel强忍住的笑容。

他也曾想过，若是一切能改变那该有多好。若是Erik没有坚持向人类报复、Raven没有离开、Charles和学院一如往常...但，说到底，Hank McCoy真的相信"那个"未来吗?

在和Logan动身去找Peter前，Hank趁着空档回到了卧室，走廊的另一头是Alex的房间，被闲置的具体时间连Hank都已经记不起来了——在一切的美好退去此刻，他总会不自觉的回忆起过去且无法自拔——Alex寄来的信依旧平放在桌面上，他重读了一遍，忍不住去想若是真的改变了未来，他们究竟会变成什么样子。那一间房间的主人会让它空着吗?

经过这几年，"希望"对他来说是太过奢侈的字眼，但Hank觉得现在的自己或许可以再去祈祷一次，就像在古巴的那年，再次拾回希望。

* * *

潮湿、闷热，不算合身的军服无时无刻都黏腻地令人厌烦，Alex好不容易开始习惯这该死的天气和例行性的抽血检查，他和Sean从一开始就被编在与一般人不同的分队里——上级称他们为"Security Squadron"，他们会做比规定还要更多的训练、被迫参与更加危险的任务、较少的补给，更多不受尊重的对待——他在离开学院时曾设想过各种情况，却没有任何一种令人如此难熬。

这也让Alex无数次感到愤怒，在他血液中不愿就范的本能叫嚣着反击，但这时他总会想起Charles的信念——那也是为何他在古巴危机后仍选择留下来、而不是离开的原因——他无意成为如Erik那样充满抱负的革命先驱，他仅仅是想要活下去，以最无趣、最平凡的方式活下去。

_但命运就是爱开玩笑是吧?_

基因注定他没有办法平凡，即便家里因自己是变种人而无法接受自己——身为普通人的父母不应该受到这样的对待，他们值得平凡的生活——即便他可能没办法再见到那个比他小好几岁的弟弟，Scott在他离开家时才五岁，天蓝色的好看双眸是他在监狱里的唯一挂念。

Alex以为他已经学会接受，却发现自己还是无数次怀念发现能力前的生活、挂念在学院时的时光。

经过几个月的基础训练和实战操演，令Alex没有想到的是，他和Sean分别被拆成两队——一方负责进攻、一方负责侦查——第一次进攻后，他也再没见到过Sean。

他曾试过各种方法打听Sean的下落，甚至因此被罚了不下五次。他也曾苦恼要不要把这件事写在信上告诉Hank，但在分队后，队长开始严格清查信件内容，这让Alex不得不几次趁夜把信件塞到普通大兵的分类袋里以逃过检查。

他不知道那些信到底有没有成功寄到学校和家里，因为之后他们干脆不提供纸笔、不提供任何国内的消息。 Alex甚至不知道Charles或Hank是否安好——他相信Hank有写信给他，即便他一封都没有收到。

这一切都和Alex期望或想像的有着天壤之别，好似他又回到了几年前的那座监狱，忍受着他人异样的目光、被自己的能力困扰的那些日子，一切都好似没有变化的延续着。唯一不同的是，Alex Summers已经体会到"家"的温暖和同伴、朋友的美好。

这次的他不会再像那个无助的少年，选择封闭自己。这次不会他再逃避了，为了自己，也为了他重视的那些人。

* * *

Charles拿着针筒的手在剧烈的颤抖，迎上了Logan的视线，Hank沉默的望着对方，余光看见针筒几近无声的落在地上。

Charles为了Raven、为了更好的未来选择重拾能力，Hank在为Cerebro检查发电机时不只一次走神——他思考着自己究竟为了这个未来付出了什么，经过巴黎那些突发的混乱事件，他所做的也不过只是被Erik用铁条束在喷泉前罢了。他想帮助Raven、想帮助Charles、想帮助Logan，却无数次发现自己还是那么的软弱——当众人的视线、漆黑的镜头停留在自己身上时，他又一次的痛恨自己的变种基因。

在那个晚上，Logan干脆地说他并没有在未来活下来后，Hank的确有些失望，却感受不到意外——说到底，他还是害怕，害怕人们对自己的看法、害怕人们异样的眼光、害怕着连自己都不能接受的自己。

这时，Hank又会想起那个总是拿开他玩笑的金发变种人，Alex曾无数次的拿他当笑柄，却从来都没有对他的"蓝色"发表任何意见，即便"Beast"这个名字是他取的，却找不出任何与以往相似的弦外之音——他是怎么看待自己的?Hank曾以为自己足够了解对方，但现在，他却发现他从没有深究过Alex的想法。

坐在椅子上，望着电视机，Hank双手握着马克杯，眼镜反射着萤幕溢出的光线，在昏暗的房间里几乎让他睁不开眼。看似平静，思绪却杂乱无章。

他也是在这时听见大门的动静。

* * *

1973年7月21日。这天并没有什么不同——空气依旧潮湿、弥漫着雨水和泥土混杂的气味，太阳依旧毒辣——若真要说，那就是营房里的气氛相较以往更加凝重了。

那台没被收走的收音机播放着美军撤离越南的消息，男人的声音参杂着好几个不和谐的电子杂音在一片沉默中蔓延，让人脑壳生疼。观察着其他人的表情，Alex坐在床缘，双手紧握后又放开，思索着要不要把它关掉。

说到底，他们能不能回去还是个未知数——指挥官并无意多做解释或停留，他只是带着赤裸裸的厌恶，说了句「下午会有人来接你们」后就离开了。之后，有几个明显不是军人却穿着军服的男女走了进来，拿着大叠的资料、医疗用品、内容物不明的黑色箱子，借口依旧是例行检查，但每个人都知道这并非表面上单纯——Alex承认自己并不如Hank或Charles那样聪明，但他偶然瞥见的资料纪录里头明显超出了"检查"的范围，直觉告诉他这和以往大不相同。

_...Trask集团。_ 他在心底默念。

「会没事的。」在Alex走神的同时，Toad已经起身把收音机关了，不多话的他并无意再多说什么，只是默默地回到自己的位子坐下。仅仅几个音节听不出其他过多的情绪、隔着那双护目镜Alex什么也看不出来，但他几乎确定对方和自己一样担心。

「...我知道。」或许Toad根本没有想要一个回应，和Alex一样，他们只不过是尝试在一片未知中找一块可以安心地浮木罢了——他自嘲地想，垂下眼帘，勉强地勾起嘴角。

Alex并没有在一开始就意识到那个不算陌生的上校朝自己眨眼是什么意思，他习惯性地皱起眉头。但当对方开始质问且为他们说话时，Alex几乎是立刻想通了。

「少校，你应该问的问题是——你是谁?」随着Stryker的狗牌被用力扯下，Alex站在原地看Raven变回原样，证实了他的猜测。

_但问题是，她怎么会在这里?_

并没有足够的时间让Alex去一一回忆，营房几乎是立即陷入一片混乱，他勉强躲过倒下来的柜子，整理着过于混乱的思绪。

「...Raven。」

「我不叫那个名字。」

她的回答依旧充满自信和坚定，Alex看着Stryker被抵住脖子挣扎的动作，思索片刻，他最后还是选择抬起了右手。熟悉的热度流过手腕——Alex后知后觉的才发现自己似乎很久没有做出这个动作了——红色的光线随着施力如炮弹般瞬间发射。

他的能力一直都只有破坏，受冲击几乎是飞出去的Stryker正好提醒了Alex这件事。

那年他十七岁。

夏天从不是Alex喜欢的季节——说来讽刺，除了自己的姓氏以外，他还曾经和身高只到自己腰间的Scott说Summers家的男人都该像夏天一样。小他十多岁的弟弟在Alex面前总比在他人面前幼稚的多，遇到挫折只会哭着鼻子拼命往他的怀里钻，或把眼泪和鼻涕死命地往他的裤管上抹。 Alex并非不在意，只是Scott还太小了，他试过和他像个大人那样讲道理，但Alex总是在对方水汪汪蓝色眼睛的注视中败阵下来——并不是因为毒辣的阳光，也不是因为湿黏的汗水，让Alex讨厌夏天的唯一一个原因只是能力觉醒时他差点杀了自己。

-那是个糟糕的夏天。

看着手中失控窜出的红色光束，那时Alex并不明白这代表着什么，只知道自己碰触到的东西皆无一幸免地遭到破坏。

Alex突然想起中学时期某个要好的同学，他俩都不是成绩一流的三好学生，比起乖乖地在教室听课，他们更常翘课出去鬼混。有一天，他们在巷子里和学长们打了一架。

「老兄，你简直是个破坏狂(Saboteur)。」他的断句因为肿起的脸颊而含糊不清，「我猜你一定有什么特殊能力，太能打了。」

拍了一把对方的肩膀，听见他的呼痛后Alex咧嘴笑了起来，「你也是个狠角色(Badass)。」但他们其实都惨不忍睹，倒在地上痛得几乎爬不起来。

现在想起格外讽刺，但在那刻他明白了，他不能冒着破坏一切的风险待在家里。为了父母、为了他最亲爱的弟弟。

那天，他悄悄的收拾物品，在晚餐时和父母聊天——Alex并没有勇气向他们亲口诉说这份"能力"，为了掩饰不安，他强露着笑容——和往常一样为Scott读床边故事，对弟弟天马行空的提问，他依旧勾着笑容耐心回答。

那天，他趁着深夜离开了家，几近无声，只留下一封信。

他回头望，住了十几年的房子依旧是记忆中的样子，在夜色的掩盖下若有若无，路灯暖色的光打在空无一人的街道上，忍不住地泪水几乎模糊他的视线。他吸了口气，不经意发出的声音有如悲鸣。

那晚，Alexander Summers不告而别，那一个藏在心底软弱、只会哭泣的男孩长大了——即便他自觉还没准备好，但命运没有给他选择的余地——背负了超出他年龄该烦恼的事物，也没想过往后的人生会因为这个选择，走上截然不同的道路。

「我可以处理的。」Raven回头，黄色的双眸有些震惊地望着他，不满地皱起眉。

「...我知道妳可以。」这时Alex才回神，愣了几秒后回应道。垂下眼帘，望着右手腕，他浅浅的勾起嘴角。

* * *

Hank没有预料到他开门时会是这种景象，他以为在巴黎之后，Raven会藏到更远、他们找不到的地方——至少怎么样都不会是回到大宅。

所以他只是愣在原地，下意识地念出对方的名字，「我...我不明白，妳怎么会在这里?」Raven抿着唇说了几句话，他后知后觉地侧身让对方进房，并关上门。

Raven还是跟他记忆中的一样美丽——若是撇开他們的过分相似，不论是水蓝或黄色的眼瞳中流露的自信都是吸引他原因——可Hank看的出来，现在的她正在犹豫，放松过于紧绷的脸部表情，Hank尽可能的让自己看起来可以接受任何事。

「...我见到Alex了。」看懂了他的意思，Raven又一次抿了唇，「Sean他...离开我们了。(He departed from us.)」吸了口气，她明显压抑着情绪。

没想到对方会提到这个，Hank愣了会儿才明白Raven的意思。

「...那，他还好吗?」再次开口的声音意外地沙哑，他没有刻意、也没有勇气去看Raven的表情。

或许是Sean的死讯让他震惊，Hank有几个瞬间什么也看不清——他又回想起Sean和Alex并肩离开学院的那一天，初春时节，天空蓝的不可思议。 Hank想再说些什么祝他们好运，却只是望着他们的背影发愣，那景象依旧清晰地烙印在他脑海中——他原本以为这是眼眶湿润造成的，却发现自己的语气和情绪都冷静的过份，眼泪根本不存在。

他想念Alex，无庸置疑。但这本该和想念Raven或Sean，甚至是父母相同才对。

Hank有些迟钝的发现，当他见到Raven时的确十分高兴，但这份喜悦在听见Alex还活着的消息时却被简单的冲散。他依旧喜欢Raven，但这份感觉无法与它相提并论——他想说些什么来解释这份异样且不合理的感情，却什么辞汇都想不出来——Hank又想起第一次见到Alex时，对方打量的视线和不太高兴的脸部表情、湛蓝的浅色双眸、金黄色的碎发、微微勾起的嘴角、不经意露出的笑容。

「...他会回来的。」Raven盯着Hank的脸，像是在斟酌话语般的反覆张口，但最终还是没多说什么。

「我知道了。」他还是没有抬起头去看对方的表情，一方面是对Raven感到愧疚，一方面是对摇摆不定的自己感到厌恶、对这份感情感到疑惑，「...妳休息一下，我去倒茶。」最后他就像是逃跑般的转过身，说出口的话几近呢喃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注一)因为不知道Alex参军的具体时间，所以我就随便取了一个比较有可能的年代，而这造成3跟4中间隔了四到五年(因为狼叔是73年才回去的)。嗯，这大概是个Bug，在写的时候我其实没有想这么多(笑)
> 
> 备注二)实际上我也不知道学院关闭的具体时间，所以我打算取在67~68年的这一段时间(但有一说是1970闭校，而我也不知道Alex要从多久的军才算正常)，因为狼叔回来时Hank和他说学院已经关了好几年了。
> 
> 备注三）DoFP前几乎都是照着原剧的衍生，从4之后就有些魔改，加入大量的自我意识。拜托别打我（x


	5. Before Apocalypse

Raven破坏Cerebro后离开了，这个认知让Hank意识到自己搞砸了这一切。

「如果她就是这样的人呢?」他艰难的开口，声音沙哑的连自己都认不出来，「我的意思是说...如果她就注定会在这一天杀了Trask呢?」

Alex提过自己的缺点就是人太好，什么都相信、太容易被骗——那一天他又一次坐在Hank的对面，滔滔不绝的说着Hank的缺点。

「所以我有什么值得赞赏的地方吗?」他就像是认输般的放下书，无奈的开口，「你已经说了五分钟了，我充分的体认到自己的缺点了。」

「噢，Bozo。」Alex夸张的笑了起来，整个身子都在剧烈的颤抖，缩在一团让他看起更瘦小了，「我从一开始就说了——这是你的缺点也是你的优点，你都没在听吗?」

他伸出右手，食指指着愣在原地的Hank，「你太自卑了，有点自信吧。」借着力站起身，嘴角勾起的弧度没有一丝滑落，「然后对别人有点防备吧，说不定我都是在唬你的，对吧?」

他并没有听懂Alex过于跳跃式的发言，因此他静静只是目送对方离开，独自消化这几段对话。

Alex说的对，他从没有想过Raven会这么做。这是因为自己太蠢还是太自信?还是自己太抱有希望?

「...当某人偶尔一次失足迷失了方向，不等于会永远迷失下去。」Charles说道，又回到了从前那个充满希望的他，「Hank，我从不相信注定。」

Hank勾起了难看且僵硬的笑容，不知道应该做何反应的他没多说什么。

* * *

最终他们在华盛顿阻止了Raven，虽然她没有选择留下；Charles找不到Logan，而唯一知情的Erik成了全球通缉犯。

1973年，变种人的存在公诸于世，经过了巴黎、华盛顿，Mystique成了拯救总统的英雄——生活似乎一切都回归正轨，至少他们不必再担心近期会搞出什么乱子了。

Hank很高兴看见学院又充满了学生，Charles回到了从前充满了活力的样子——他重拾了希望，显而易见——现在的他一心一意照顾、收留孩子，依旧怀抱着人类与变种人和平共处的愿景。

他很高兴自己又能沉浸在研究及发明当中，在授课之余，他总尝试为Cerebro做改良、照着当初古巴的设计再制飞机。他打从心底支持着Charles的理念，但他依旧考虑着Erik说过的话，或许战争无可避免——世界需要X-Men。

他几乎错觉所有事都回到最一开始般美好，心中却一直有个放不下的巨石。有关Alex、有关Raven。

自从Raven十年前的无声告别，他没有一天不想念着她——她回到大宅破坏Cerebro的那晚就如同昨日才发生，她提到Alex和Sean的表情依旧历历在目，悲伤、愤怒、不解...他想说些什么缓解她的感受，问出口的话却和他预想的完全不同——他挂念那么久的人出现在他面前，他问出口的却是Alex，Hank到现在还是不明白自己究竟是带着什么样的心情开口，他不可抑制地感到愧疚、愤怒、自卑，那些缠着他许久的情绪又找上了门，而他仍不知道该做何反应。

他依旧挂念着Alex，他在1973年后有寄了几封信回到学院——对方的幽默和玩笑话在信纸上依旧不懂节制，他的口吻还是像十几年前，还是青少年的他们，天真灿慢地聊着梦想。 Alex不只一次提到自己的弟弟，只有在这时Hank才会想起来，古巴已经是很久以前的事情了——他把那些信和越战时期Alex寄回来的信放在一起，好似这样他终究总有一天见到对方。

* * *

Alex回来了，带着Scott一起。

「Hank McCoy!」Alex扬起声调，语气带着笑意。 Hank迎上他的目光，那双浅蓝色的双眸和记忆中的相差无几，他的头发和从前比起来更深了点、长了些，微卷的发丝顺从地贴在他的脸旁，少了过去的锋芒、多了些成人的老练感——他不会怀疑Alex只是为了在弟弟前面装酷才留着头发，除了声音变得更低沉，他看起来还是有着从前的影子——他有股冲动想抚平那几根翘发，猛然伸出的手在一半就停了下来，僵硬的笑容让他看起来有些窘迫。

可Alex明显不在意那些小动作，他扬起笑容，一如往常开着他"蓝色毛茸茸"的玩笑，随后给他一个拥抱。

「很高兴见到你，老朋友。」他把下巴靠在Hank的肩上轻声说道，毫不在乎身高差让这个场面看起来多滑稽，「天啊，我刚刚是用了Charles一样的词吗? 」不客气地笑了出来，Hank哼了声回道:「在你弟弟前这样不丢脸?」

「管他呢，反正Scotty看不见。」他又笑了，却干脆的放开手，「教授在哪?」

那瞬间，Hank又有股想拉住对方的冲动——或是再抱会儿，都好——可他的大脑却下意识服从着理智，领着Summers兄弟俩走向Charles的教室。

经过Jean的噩梦和不合理的震波，稍早Alex和Charles去出发找Moira了，Hank没想到当他经过大门时会看见Raven站在那里——一切像极了巴黎的那个晚上——身后站着一个蓝色的变种人。

他们之间的会面并没有上一次的僵硬，相隔几乎十年，他以为这段时间会冲淡些什么——比如他们的过去、比如他爱着她的事实，或他在1973年没能搞懂的感情——可Hank知道Raven什么都明白，她的眼神还是那样充满自信又坚定。

「...Erik遇上了麻烦，真正的麻烦。」她收起望向战机的视线，蓝色的双眸直盯着Hank，没有丝毫退缩。

「他不是一直都这样吗?」这并无妨Hank听见那个名字时露出稍显嫌弃的表情，他机械式的勾起嘴角，殊不知这样让他的笑容更加难看。

* * *

连接上Erik后，后来的一切都发生的太快，在他反应过来时，Cerebro的数据已经飙高到他没看过的数字。

Hank几近恐慌的看着屏幕变成紫色，而Charles在一声痛苦的呻吟后变得毫无反应，他回头看了Alex一眼，对方显得更加手足无措。

「破坏它...Alex!」他勉强听见Charles的指令，Alex深锁着眉头，只迟疑了半晌，红色的冲击波便充满了整个Cerebro。 Hank站在后方，看着熟悉的光芒伴随着热度摧毁一切。

明显这不是一个适合回忆的时间，可Hank回想起了他们在地下室的射击练习——那天Alex的冲击波也是近在身旁，让他紧张得几乎不敢睁开眼睛——红色的光线让视野一片鲜红，带来了火光，照映着对方的脸庞。

失去意识的Charles、Raven不可置信的表情，从口中溜出的名字、Alex烧得焦黑的衬衫。

「嘿——站住!」听见Alex的大喊，Hank下意识想抓住对方向前奔去的手，他在一瞬间就像是噎住般什么声音也发不出，什么都没抓住的右手停留在空中，显得特别讽刺。

朦胧间，他又回想起还在CIA的夜晚，Hank不知道为什么Alex在每个人都怂恿他施展能力时会犹豫的说不出话，他好不容易开口时，气流通过声带时不顺畅的嘶嘶声也清晰的不可思议。

他抿了唇，垂下眼帘，「这不是...我没办法在这里、在这里表演。」

或许是当下Hank没得想太多——每个人都迫不及待的想看看自己的"新朋友"到底能做些什么，他又何必去泼冷水呢?所以当听见「那外头可以吗?」的问句时，他只是浅浅的笑着，看Alex勉强的妥协、有些僵硬的起身，走到外头去——又或是Alex方才嘲讽的话语让他多少有些不悦，所以他才没去细思为何只要提到能力，对方的反应就会变得如此不自然。

那不是什么?

那时他没听出那弦外之音，现在回想起来，Hank总会觉得心头一涩——他早该明白的不是吗?尽管只是以战友、同伴、朋友的角色，他也早该知道的——他不应该肤浅的认为那只是监狱带来的阴影，也不该视若无睹。

他们在某些方面如此相像——就如同Hank当初发现自己和Raven的相似处一般——而Alex甚至为他们同样困扰的事感到更加的害怕、自卑和厌恶。

——那不是天赋。从来都不是，那只是个浩劫。就如同他的代号一样。

现在Hank终于明白对方的犹豫及恐惧，就像他在Alex鼓起勇气朝天启冲去时，只有在后面大喊「不!」一样。那只什么也没碰到的右手没能阻止Alex的能量射中他刚完成的引擎*，瞬间的爆炸和火光让他下意识往后退缩，红色、橘色、白色混和成的亮光在他眼前绽放，刺得几乎睁不开眼睛。

回过神来，他已经在学院废墟的外头，一旁站着Peter和其他学生。

他当然知道发生了什么事，在他试图往前时Alex早已释放出冲击波，模糊的视线勉强只能看见对方的背影。时间似乎慢了下来，Alex带有歉意的笑容在一片艳红下有如幻觉般的清晰——Hank难以辨别这是自己的妄想还是现实，他听见喉咙深处发出了一声自己都不认得的、几近痛苦的悲鸣——这让他想起越南战争恶化前，对方还没离开学院的那个冬天。

不怕冷的Alex一如往常穿着无袖背心在下午慢跑，那时Hank被Charles赶出实验室，理由是需要多呼吸室外空气和多晒点太阳。因此他只是坐在树下发呆，有一页没一页地翻着手上的书。

冬日的太阳很温暖。徐徐吹来的风让此刻反而像是个不热的夏天，光线透过枝叶打在纯白的纸张上。瞥见书角的阴影，Hank抬起头，看见Alex气喘吁吁地站在他眼前，单手插腰，一手拿着水瓶，笑着灿烂。

背着光的笑容清晰地不可思议，一旁的景色就像是隔着毛玻璃观察般只剩下大片的色块，他不由自主的愣了神。蓝色的双眸如静止的湖面反射着阳光那般明亮，过短的金色发丝在阳光照耀下闪闪发光，就像是另一颗太阳般，几乎成为实体的刺痛双眼。

 _就像是个夏天_ ，Hank默默地想。

「你在发什么呆?」Alex盯着他看，疑惑地挑起了眉，却依旧笑得灿烂，这很好的证明了他的心情很好。「——走吧，Hank，我们回去。」

那是记忆中第一次他没称他为Bozo。

* * *

现在，Hank几乎尝到了眼泪的咸味，却发现自己的语气是多么的冷静，连一丝的悲怆都没有。

「...Alex他，站在离爆炸最近的地方。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *6:那个引擎我没有太多研究，所以我们就别执着它到底有没有完成的这件事了(x


	6. After Apocalypse, and death.

在经历过几乎绝望的处境，天启一役结束了。 Erik没有留下来太长的时间，帮助学校重建后他就无声无息地离开了。

他们没有帮Alex建墓碑或任何纪念他的象征物，原因之一是Scott说他仍感受的到Alex的存在，即便Charles试过了几次侦测都找不到Alex还活着的证据，但褐发的男孩几乎歇斯底里的坚持己见。

「...Alex说我们远比我们自己想像中的更相似。」

Hank还记得他们回到西彻斯特时，Scott失落的样子。他和他的哥哥感情称不上好，毕竟Alex缺席他大部分的童年，其二是他们的年龄差距，青少年通常不会乐于黏着自己的长兄，尤其是当他快三十岁时。

「...我甚至没机会和他说再见。」说到最后他一度哽咽，几乎快哭出来。

Hank坐在一旁沉默的望着他，不记得自己究竟是用什么表情看待这一切的。

或许他应该哭泣，就像Scott那样；或许他该只字不提，就像Raven那样。

但Hank McCoy发现自己总是无法克制的去想念，也无法克制的去思考其他可能性——如果他当下有抓住Alex的手、如果他有追上去把对方拉住、如果他没有把制作完的引擎放在那扇门后的话...。

他习惯性的把错误都揽在自己身上，出神的望着自己的右手，想着若是他有抓紧机会握住那双手的话，他们的结局会是怎么样?

Hank花了将近十年确定自己心中的这份感情，却只用了一天就失去他。

他想，如果有机会的话，他会望着那双湛蓝的蓝色眼眸，紧紧的拥抱对方，不再放手。

——他可不想再一次抓空了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *后记*  
> 这篇文是为了庆祝Lucas Till生贺才写的...但我却把Alex写死了，真不应该(x)  
> 他们的绝美爱情让我动容，我超爱他们俩!
> 
> 不瞒你说，其实我是无脑Luca+尼子推。


End file.
